sexual consequences
by sectumsempra394
Summary: is obito really the nice friend kakashi thought? kakashi loves rin does she love him back? warning should be rated R sex and violence
1. i want you!

(this is if obito never died)

Warning : sex violence adult themes

Rin age 18….kakshi age 18…….obito age 18

To all those obito lovers I wouldn't read this because I don't like him so this is all against him

Rin had been dating obito for a month now, but she didn't like it at all. He was very abusive and she was too scared of him to break up with him. Of course she was never going to let kakashi know they were good friends and she didn't want obito to get angry at her. Who she really loved though was kakashi, she took the hits and the anger from obito knowing one day she would be with him. Until the one day she couldn't hold it back.

They were finished with their mission and obito went home. As kakashi started to walk home himself he heard a voice calling his name, it was the soft voice he always knew, he loved it when he heard his name come form her mouth.

"kakashi!!!" rin yelled over to him as she ran towards him waving

Kakashi stopped and turned around he let out a soft smile. In his mind he always loved rin he had wish that she had chose him instead of obito, but he was proud his friends were together and happy(or so he thought). He looked over at rin who now was walking next to him. He noticed a concerned look in her eyes.

"whats wrong" he said concerned

"…..I" she stuttered trying to find the right word with out being awkward

"I love you!" she said

Kakashi stopped walking

"w-w-what did you say" he asked in shock

"I know me and obito are together but …..I love you …I want you… I need you…obito doesn't need to know" she said while she grabbed kakashi's arm to force him to start walking again

"i-I don't know" he said pulling his arm away even though he didn't want to

"come on obito will never know …we can act like nothing is happening…we can love each other secretly...please kakashi." she said

"well…"

"come on" she said encouraging him

"well ok… I guess it wont hurt"

Happy as could be she grabbed his arm and pulled him all the way to her apartment. She pulled out her key and led him inside. The house was entirely clean except for a few books here and there, and it smelled like cinnamon mixed with cherries and apples…he liked it. Of course rin wanted to get straight to IT so she led him straight upstairs to her room. Kakashi ion the other hand was still a little unsure about this but rin kept leading him on. They sat on the bed then after a few seconds of silence rin started to speak.

"Kakashi…are you ok" she asked

"Well I don't re-…." Kakashi was cut off by rin who quickly put her lips to his. He knew it was wrong but it felt so good. Soon his tongue was in her mouth twiddling her tongue. His arms started to wrap around her body and hers on his soon his arms settled at her waist and he could feel the love he's wanted from her for so long. He wanted more and he could tell rin wanted more too.

"do I have to make the first move" he thought to himself

He lifted one arm but as he did he felt rin's hands going up his shirt. He could tell that she wanted to take it off and soon it was. Of course he didn't stop her he took her top off that very next minute. Cupping her breasts was a delicate, sexy, lace bra. he started to pull at the straps. Then he pulled the straps off her arms and raised the bra over her head. He loved the features of her body her breasts were perfect. He rubbed a hand against one it was soft like flower petals in bloom he loved the feeling. He put his hand against the other one and rin started to giggle. Rin started to go towards his tan pants she started to unbutton them and then soon they were off. Right as fell to the ground kakashi unbuttoned her shorts and pulled them off as well. Kakashi and rin let go for a second to get some air. They stared at each other kakashi in his blue and gray striped boxers and rin in her black lace thong. They started kissing again kakashi back up at rubbing her breast and rin feeling his chest. Rin could feel the bumps of his abs but she wanted more and so did kakashi. It felt like it forever but soon rin had her hands at the waist band of Kakashi's boxers she quickly but carefully pulled them off revealing him to her.

Kakashi moved his hands down to the thin lace waist band holding up her thong. He put his index finger through the strap and fiddled with it then pulled the thong down. Now they were both naked holding each other closely kakashi could feel the urge to move on and he could tell rin wanted him to. he pushed her down onto the bed and climbed on top of her. She grabbed his sides and pulled him close to her body. He slowly entered himself into her… she moaned. He liked it he pushed in further and she moaned even louder. He could tell that she was enjoying this moment. He started to push in and out of her and she loved it. She grabbed him and pulled him to her body. He grabbed her breasts and squeezed them (flcl). She moaned in pleasure and he did it more and more.

As the sunlight flickered past the trees and through the window rin opened her eyes. She felt something warm on her stomach, and then memories of the night before flooded back into her mind. She looked over and there was kakashi fast asleep wrapped around her. She turned her head to look at the clock that read 10:15.

"WHAT!!" she screamed

"what's wrong" kakashi asked while rubbing his eye

"I'm late I was supposed to meet obito and hour ago"

"oh here I walk with you" kakashi said as if nothing was wrong

As they walked through town they didn't say a word to each other like something was different between them


	2. consequences

Second chapter ….this is where the violence kicks in

There was obito waiting for her at the bridge. Kakashi waved but obito only glared as if something were wrong. Kakashi was a little suspicious of why obito would still be waiting and why he glared at him the way he did.

Kakashi hid behind a tree and watched from a far.

"DAMN IT" obito yelled at rin

Rin looked to the ground. But obito grabbed her chin and tilted her face up.

"look at me!" obito said

"I cant believe you ..and kakashi you both betrayed me" obito yelled

Rin started to cry.

"you slept with my best friend ……and behind my back" he yelled then he slapped her across the face. Rin fell to the ground.

"where's kakashi" he asked her

But rin was too afraid to say anything

"fine I'll find him myself" he said and walked off in search for kakashi

"I have to warn kakashi" rin said as she started to stand up

Rin started to run to kakshi's but she stopped when she saw him standing at the end of the street. She smiled and ran towards him but stopped when she saw the serious look on his face.

"why didn't you say anything" he said

As he looked at her a tear rolled down his eye

"I-I didn't want you to worry… and I didn't want you to be angry at him" she said as she started to sob

"angry at him… what did you want me to be happy that he was hurting you" he started to yell

"no I-I- I just…"

"or do you just not care about me.. was that sex just nothing to you … do you hate me that much that you think I wouldn't care and stop him"

"n-no.." she started to cry even more

" I give up if you don't want my help I wont give it" as he said that he turned around and started to walk away

"wait …obito….he's still….looking….for…" she fell to her knees and sobbed

" I wont let it happen to him" she said wiping her tears away

As kakashi was walking to his house he passed the bridge. Obito was standing against the railing looking over at kakashi.

"hmmph I knew you'd come back here" obito said

Kakashi looked up

"come over here kakashi I need to talk to you" obito said in a stern voice

Kakashi walked over

"how could you ..." obito said

Kakashi said nothing

"you my best friend …" he said in a disappointed tone

"like you were any better" kakashi replied

"what was that" obito said angrily

"you abused her … hurt her…and you want to be treated with respect" kakashi said clenching his fist at his side

Obito punched kakashi in the face knocking kakashi to the ground.

" she's my girlfriend I'll tell you when I you when I care" he yelled

Kakashi stood up and pulled out a kunai

" you think you can take me on your weak you'll never beat me"

Kakashi didn't care he went straight for obito, but obito spun around and pulled out a kunai. He slashed Kakashi's arm and kakashi fell to the ground. Kakashi stood up shaking.

"I-I don't want to use this on you" kakashi said

"go ahead use the lightning blade on me it wont work" obito said

Kakashi started to force all of the chakra to his hand and soon it was visible

"LIGHTNING BLADE!" kakashi ran toward obito but obito grabbed his arm bent it back and threw him across the bridge. Kakashi was unable to stand up now he used too much of his chakra. Obito had no mercy for him anymore.

"nobody sleeps with my girlfriend"

Obito pulled out his kunai and raised his arm. But as soon as he did rin jumped in blocked his attack.

"what…what are you doing." He yelled "get out of the way"

"I wont … im sorry obito but I love him" rin said as she pushed back his kunai with her kunai. Kakashi looked up and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"rin…" kakashi blacked out before anything else


	3. pain lingers

3rd and final chapter ….

Kakashi opened his eyes to see rin sitting beside him. He looked around.

"where am I" he asked softly

"your in the hospital" she said as a soft yet concerned smile came across her face

"oh yeah obito he…" kakashi sat up quickly, Until a huge throb came to his head. He put his hand of his forehead and groaned.

"here lie back down your not well enough to get up yet" rin said

Kakashi laid back down and looked over at rin

"what happened to…." as he spoke rin clenched her arm and fell to the ground

"RIN!!!" kakashi screamed. He jumped out of his bed and went to her side. He looked at her she seemed to be fine. Then he saw she was still clenching her arm. He moved her hand and pulled up her sleeve.

"oh god.. nurse… nurse I need a nurse in here now" kakashi screamed out the open hospital door

Under her sleeve was and wound. But it was pretty old that couldn't have been the only reason she collapsed.

He searched her body for more clues. Then he found some. Under her shirt were tons of bruises scratches and wounds on her back and stomach like some kind of battle happened on her body.

"obito" kakashi said to him self "she was holding up all this time and never said anything then she just gave out."

Kakashi pondered this thought as three nurses ran into the room

"what happened here" the nurse asked as she walked over to the unconscious konoichi

"I don't know she just fell to the floor" kakashi said still pondering the thought of why she would hide this from him.

As they lifted her up kakashi felt a smooth hand come across his cheek and wipe away a tear. He looked up to see rin conscious again smiling at him softly. Her hand slowly left his cheek as they took her out of the room.

Kakashi stay there on the hospital room floor as a question came across his mind.

"wait.. why didn't I see all of those marks on her body when we …" kakashi thought and then it came to him

"it must have happened after .. but how the scrapes and wounds look so old… unless she healed them that same day ..she is after all and expert medical ninja." Kakashi sat there pondering the thought until the third came in.

"I heard there was some commotion down here at the hospital…I thought it was probably you kakashi."

Kakashi looked up at the third in concern

"mmm…it's not you..then who .." sarutobi-sensei widened his eyes "rin then I presume"

Kakashi looked down at the floor while tears rolled down his face

"I stopped it before it got too far if that is what your wondering" kakashi looked up and saw that sarutobi had taken out his pipe and already lit it.

"how do you think you got to this hospital…that fight would have lasted forever if jiraya hadn't walked by saw you and told me"

Kakashi stood up and straightened out his hospital clothes

"what about obito did you stop him" kakashi looked up at the hokage

He shook his head "im sorry to say but obito is no longer of this village... turning his back on a fellow team mate is uncalled for ... it was his choice to leave and he is now a rouge ninja."

Kakashi looked at the floor and then started to speak

"I have to find him he..."

"I know of what he did but he is gone now ...tracking him down will just cause more ciaos."

"but…"

"she be fine now" he put his hand on Kakashi's shoulder "thanks to you she's safe"

"thank you hokage-sama" he said as he left the room

He ran to rins room. When he got there she looked at him in the door way and he gave a gentle smile and walked in.

He sat down next to her and she sat up and put her head on his shoulder.

"I do care… that's why I didn't tell you…I love you kakashi… that will never change."

"I love you too rin" kakashi said holding her hand in his

There you go all done …. If you liked it please review …. But since this is not my first one …I don't need any grammar corrections so keep that to your self


End file.
